A Fortnights Freedom
by I-am-English
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been imprisoned for ten years now, and on his 23rd birthday he was told he could have a two week freedom, obviously he knows what will happen after the time is up. And upon knowing this, he doesn't care. Going back to his hometown before he dies doesn't seem like a bad idea, hm? However, meeting someone whom you cherish will always change your plans...
1. Chapter 1

**Being as this is my first fanfiction, please give me constructive advice... Thank you!**

**ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ**

* * *

Today is my 23rd birthday, I should be given a visit from chief any time now... My name is Artie, short for Arthur. However I will only ever allow one person use that name, Artie, and they will probably despise me for what I did, and what's more, I can no longer remember his face...It hurts, the one I adored the most, the only friend I've ever had, more than that even...damn. But this is because I have been imprisoned for ten years now...though it feels like a millennium, I can remember the day I first arrived like it was a few hours ago... I cant remember what the summer sun feels like, nor the autumn rain. I have been kept inside for so long that I have forgotten all the minor things in life. All I have now are the concrete walls and iron doors. I sometimes get a 10 minute walk around the guarded corridors, other than that it is me in my cell. The smooth glide of the cell door lock was a lot louder than I remember...

"Hello Arthur, how are you today?" Mr. Beilschmidt, bloody douche-bag, mocking me. Only because I speak properly doesn't give you the right to take the piss. Fuck him. I don't care if he's 'Chief'...but...only he has the gut's to speak like this to me... Well, him and a lad with the name of Williams, but I can rarely tell he's there half the damn time..."You must be in a good mood, you're actually smiling!" Damn that laugh. That echoing, tormenting, WEIRD AS HELL LAUGH! WHO THE FUCK LAUGH'S LIKE 'Kesesesese!'?! ….I need to cool down...But his very presence irritates me.

I glanced around. Facing the doorway in which he was stood. His silver hair, sticking out from underneath his cap, the amazing, blood red eyes that glow from inside the shadow that his hat cast's over his face. It's both menacing and memorising. The dark doorway blending into his suit made it difficult to see him in the shadows.

"I'm sure you will be pleased about what I have to inform you of..." His forever smirking face will be jeering on for eternity.

Glaring at him, I tried not to show my inner curiousness. It's hard to read the mind of the most questionable man in the world. "What is it? A real meal? A request? A cell mate? Answer me please, and it better be good news. Not like that haircut I am stuck with...", my hair, although it has remained it's golden colour, it has been cut to an extent where it just stick's out in random place's on top of my head. Since it's getting long I bet they want to trim it.

"No, no, and no. Besides. I am strongly against you having a cell mate. I'm sure you will understand, plus, it would be a waste of a first meeting. It is about your previous request. Your request that was to see the outside world.-"

I interrupted him. " Oh yes, the one you said I was **never** allowed to do.", well, at least he stopped grinning at me like the fucking Cheshire Cat he is.

"May I continue?" His barren stare chilled me to the bone.

I nodded turning way from him, back to facing the plain white wall of nothing. I'd prefer to talk to **that** instead of him. Heh, the wall is by far more interesting.

"Thank you. Where was I?" Hmph, short term memory loss, his brain is full of unnecessary crap..."Oh yes, the request. Well I have decided to let you have a two week 'freedom' as you plainly put it before." I finally saw his shadow, separate from the other dark space, on the wall, I could hear his heels on the cold floor, nearing me with caution. I hated that everyone I met kept their distance from me, as if I would lash out at any second. It makes me sick thinking about it. "Tomorrow you will be transported to Ludlowin Shropshire, south of here. You will be staying in one of my apartments." I felt a sort of, joy in what she was saying to me, but of course the entire fucking building would be bugged. I'll have to check for them... "Tomorrow I expect to see you up and ready by 7:30. I am giving you half an hour to prepare yourself." He turned away from me and walked up to one of the officers. They handed him a package, I cant see the label.

"What's that?" I asked in the best monotone voice I have ever heard myself talk in.

He carefully placed it on the bottom of my bed, along with a pre-packed suitcase and shoes. Wow, they really prepared. "These are your clothes, £300 and the key to the apartment. Be careful not to lose this or get into any trouble." What am I, a kid? He started to sound like my parents did. "And one more thing, here's a journal, you can record anything you think is important in here...I hope you will enjoy yourself." What a pack load of fucking lies, you don't give a shit do you. You sneaky bastard. He walked out the room leaving me with all this...this...this stuff.

What does he expect me to do with 300 quid anyway? I suppose I should thank him, but I know why they are allowing me out for a couple of weeks. I'm not as dumb as they think I am. If all I have is two weeks then I'd better make it a good two...wait, Ludlow...my sister...I get to see Alice! My god...I cant help it, and I don't care any more. I'm smiling, smiling like there's no tomorrow...

...Al...No, I bet he isn't even there any more.

* * *

This morning I have woken up late, fucking brilliant, at least they were generous enough to put a clock in here. "7:25?! I HAVE 5 MINUTES!" I am lucky to have spent so much time here, I can now dress in under 4 minutes. The door swung open as I was halfway through brushing my teeth. Rude.

"Ready to go?" Matt said. Matthew Williams. Goes by the name of Matt. Matt is a nice kid, he tells me stupid, innocent story's of his youth. I suppose I can call him a friend. Yet there was something different about him, I think he knows as well. His cap was pulled over his golden hair. This was the first time I have ever truly seen him. He seems to have a different appearance to what I thought he would have. He had a humble shell on him but had the occasional outburst when ignored. But I could recognise his eyes anywhere. The eyes full of hope and purity, he had a cute face. But you could tell he was that of a man. And one random curl that sprung off his head.

As we walked through the corridors I could feel the sad eyes of the other inmates watching me pass by there cells. As I looked behind me I could see some of the officers remove their caps, as if I had already died. But that is yet to come.

I saw my cab. Typical, they put shatter-proof glass between me and the driver. I have no interest, they are really pathetic. As I got in I could faintly see chief on the roof. Standing with someone but I don't know who. I could tell my journey there was going to take a few hours because the prison is in the middle of nowhere...Literally...The trip was shorter than I expected, I just couldn't get enough of the surrounding scenery. As we pulled up the driver said to me, "Here's your stop...NOW WAKE UP!" I glared at him as I got out of the car. Screw him...

The sun was so bright, I could feel the cool breeze on my skin after such a long time. I felt happiness for the first time in ten years. And I could taste freedom on my tongue as I breathed in the summer air. The sound of the trees whispering, the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Families, friends, I can see it all. Finally, I can see it.

Rushing round to the boot and getting out my bag. I now had a chance to learn everything. It's a beautiful world indeed.

"Now, where the f-hell," language, you're not alone anymore Arthur... "is the damn apartment...**AND THE DAMN BUILDING**!", I can already tell this will be a nightmare...

"Turn around Mr. Intelligent." The cocky driver exclaimed, then promptly driving away.

Glaring after the car, I unwillingly turned around. The bastard was right... I need to be more observant damn it...

* * *

Since this is my first FanFiction please be nice! :)

* * *

Edit: Re-reading this I see so many mistakes...I'm glad I checked it...


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of searching, I have discovered **Three** bugs…Two in the bedroom and one in the kitchen...I wouldn't think that they would trust me enough to actually give me unconditioned freedom…I've checked everywhere thinkable, even the keyholes in doors and I have opened up pretty much every single electrical appliance…I think I might have a shower, with actual hot water…

Opening up the white door into the pristine room, I got a breeze of excitement. The blue walls, white tiling, white bath, sink and toilet were all design and colour co-ordinated. It was impressive really, to think that that German douche had a side like this…I bet he didn't even design it, and had somebody else do it…

"Ha hah, I wonder if he has any flowery bath-soaps or shit like that…" I snidely remarked. Opening up the shower curtain I noticed a yellow, rubber duck…what the fuck…it looks like it's old. Sentimental too, oh my god, I don't think I can handle this...hang on…Shaking the duck it seemed to have something inside it…"Are you shitting me?" I grumbled.

Taking it out into the kitchen I picked up some scissors from the drawer. The kitchen was compact yet had a decent, planned layout. There were oak cupboards and shelves lining three of the walls, the fourth, had a door leading into the landing. The floorboards were a light oak and the walls were a blue… this guy obviously has an obsession with blue…

Snipping the duck open I discovered a recording device inside with the mic facing out of its open mouth…Good idea, but not good enough. Laughing in triumph I led the mutilated body of the once, bath-toy duck into the bin. "So long Mr Duck". The closing sound of the lid was the sound of success.

Going back into the bathroom, I undressed and stepped into the white tub. Leaning down, I turned one of the handles. Hot water suddenly flowed out of the main tap, flustered; I turned the opposite handle to make it a bearable heat. Noticing a small lever in the middle of both handles, I turned it and the water vanished from below and appeared above. Standing upright, I let the water droplets slide down my body. A sigh of relief left my lips and a sensation of bliss flooded my veins. After standing there for a while, I eventually left my pleasant wonderland and reached for an unused looking green bottle labelled '2 in 1 shampoo and shower gel'. Pouring it onto my hand it gave off a scent of apple. Of course it wouldn't have been used, a guy like him would never use something like this…Rubbing it into my dripping blond hair, the scent grew stronger, more pleasant. Smiling I rubbed it onto the rest of my body and rinsed it off.

Turning off the shower, I escaped the watery wonderland and picked up a towel that I had discovered in the suitcase they gave me yesterday, which I lay on the wash-basket. Drying myself off and wrapping the towel around my waist I made my way to the bedroom. There I opened up one of the drawers and found a stack of underwear that was also distributed to me inside the suitcase that I placed in here. Putting them on I turned around to face a wardrobe that spread across the entire room. Two walls were, again painted a light blue…this guy and blue…and the remaining two were painted a dark, Prussian blue. And the floor had carpeting that ran through most of the rooms in the apartment, a plain beige colour. The bed was at the end of the room furthest from the door, a clean white, in front of one of the darker blue walls. Walking up to the colossal white wardrobe, I opened it to reveal an array of clothing. I picked out some black jeans, a light and dark green striped short sleeved shirt, and I put back on the black converse I was given. It was an amazing fit. The trousers were a tad long but that wasn't a problem. Since I have some cash I might as well get some food…plus, the town is small so I will just walk there. I saw a small café so I might go there.

Walking out of the entrance of the building I caught a summer breeze, it was cool, refreshing and it gave me a taste of freedom and strength…I could die happy, right here, right now. With the beautiful golden sunset-ed sky watching over me…But this feeling inside, a feeling that is calling me, yanking on the strings of my heart…Why is that? Well, whatever. Shrugging the feeling off, I continued to walk away from the building, up a slope and I arrived at a footpath. Turning left, I started to stroll down the path. With a slight skip in my step and a smile on my face, I passed an old, unused playground. It was familiar…why….?

Then it hit me.

"…Christ…" I murmured. Walking up to the rusted gate, I touched my memories. "What happened?" the pang in my heart was aching even more. Opening the gate, it screamed. It screamed to me, the broken memories, it screamed at my dirtied hands. The park was dead, grass and weeds penetrating the rusted holes. Stood to the right was a tall, rickety, rusty slide. It was linked to a high platform about five feet off the ground. The only way to get onto the platform was to either, use the red rusted ladder provided that was missing some steps, the climbing wall that was missing some plastic rocks to hold on to, or the rotten rope and flat wall. The platform had a large hole in the left corner near the slide. Nettles and long grass fortified the place whilst ivy strangled the limbs. It was a sorry state. "…God…Damn…" I said, jadedly, eyeing the mess.

To the left was an old swing-set. However, it didn't seem to be in tatters like the area next to it. There wasn't as much rust and there weren't as many weeds. Someone must've gone here recently. Walking up to it I touched the recently cleaned seats. The chains looked to be new, and the bars that held it up seemed to be renovated...

The gate suddenly screamed again, tearing my silent solitude in half. I jumped upon hearing it. Turning around, I saw a tall silhouette of a man, holding of what looks like a bucket and other tools. I couldn't see their face. Must be the person who was cleaning up this place..


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, I'm Alfred, long for Al. But I only would let Artie call me 'Al', however…I haven't seen him for some time now…it's been ten years…So I'm 19 now. When he was first taken away, my parents took me straight back to New York in America, to cut my ties…they sent me to a private school and made sure I never got to see him again… After my education I decided that I wanted to come back, no matter what my parents said…or did…First they took away all my things, but I didn't care, I still had my thoughts. Then they locked me in my room, I could care less, it was easy to escape through the window…Then they bound me, after that they finally got caught and sentenced…I was free from them…If Artie found out then he would do the same thing to them as he did to his mother…

I'm not scared of him; I actually think he was the hero. I think everyone does. Nobody should beat their kid's senseless…It's just wrong, taking out her anger on her children or drinking till she could no longer control her own actions isn't a way to raise your kids…

I arrived in England just yesterday; I went back to my **home**. Alice, Artie's sister, is letting me stay at her place. She runs a small café with a Spanish guy and some French dude, with weird, wacky names. The Spanish one, Antonio, takes **forever** to do anything. And the French one, Francis, is a total prick; he hits on **all** the girls that come in and pesters Alice **all** the time. Too bad she's married, heh, that guy has no chance… Their regular customers are pretty weird too, there's this Canadian called Mathew, I swear him and Francis have a thing going on, they're always eyeing each other up. And there's a Japanese guy, Kiku. They're both really quiet but the Japanese one I can hear. I bumped into Mattie because I simply didn't know he was there… I felt kinda bad for him but it was funny none the less. Also Alice has a son, Peter. He looks just like Artie did. He is more of a needy child than Arthur was, but he still gets lonely like he did. He loves to impress people; it's funny how he reminds me so much of myself. 'Alfred! Check out this totally awesome new toy I got!' his smile really does light up the room…Oh god, I sound like an old geezer.

The same day, I decided to go down to the park I used to go to when Artie and I were little. But it was in total devastation, there were weeds and ivy crawling all over everything. I almost started to tear up, but being the hero I would never cry. Never… I walked over to the gate and it looked like it was bleeding there was so much rust. I tried to open it but whenever I move it, it only wailed. It hurt. I finally opened it and waded my way through the long grass towards the swing-set I remember adoring so much. One of the chains were broken and I could no longer see the frame because the ivy was constricting it so much. I felt so bad for it. That's how I've come to the decision of cleaning this place up.

So far, I've got rid of all the ivy and nettles pestering it. I've also replaced all the chains and cleaned the seats and surrounding area. It was tough but I made it happen. Today was the same routine. Get up, have a shower, dress, eat the breakfast Alice made me, have a conversation with Peter about what anime's are in release, brush my teeth, go out to their shed and gather tools and go down to the park to continue working. So far, I've taken away all the debris from yesterday's crackdown and I've started on the ground, removing weeds and filling in the cracks of the framework. I went back to Alice's to have some dinner, and I had another chat, but this time it was with Francis. It was about what girls he thought would suit me, but I just told him I wasn't interested. Shaking off the horny Frenchman, I started my way back to the park.

However, when I got there, there was somebody already stood by the swings. I opened the gate. They didn't seem to expect me because it looked like they crapped themselves slightly. They turned around in my direction and everything stilled. He had incredibly pale skin, short, light blond, spikey hair, wore a light and dark green striped tee-shirt and black pants that seemed a bit too long. If that wasn't enough, his features made me recognise him instantly, his emerald green eyes shone in the sunset and who could forget those eyebrows. You could smuggle someone in those things. Because of the position where the sun is at I don't think he can recognise me. I walked closer to him but he took a step back.

"A-Arthur? That's you right...t-tell me that's you Artie.." I started to tear up; my throat had a massive lump in it.

"…Al?" He cautiously took a step forward.

"HOLY CRAP!" I can't believe it. Dropping everything in my hands I dashed towards him, tackling him to the broken ground. It was just us for a moment. Just us, laughing and crying in unison. I don't think life could get any sweeter than this. Our arms wrapped around each other in a warm, long awaited embrace.

"Y-you've g-gotten bi-..." Arthur could barely speak, both under the pressure of my weight and the tears that were muffling him. He buried his head into my now soaked shoulder.

"Y-you to-o" The lump in my throat was interfering with my speech. Damn, I'm crying in front of Arthur. Fuck. The thought of it just made me cry even more. Entwining my fingers into his surprisingly soft hair, I made sure he was real. His every breath, pulse and word. Arthur was returned to me.

Calming, I finally tore myself away from his body, hovering over him, both of my hands either side of his head and his hands gripping my now wet shirt.

"So…How's life?" I beamed at him.

"Better now than ever." Artie choked.

* * *

It's weird having to write 'pant's' instead of trousers..It really is... :\ My try at an american voice for you..

Edit: I've recently discovered that they say "**Could **care less" instead of "**Couldn't**" ...That doesn't even make any sense but whatever...


	4. Chapter 4

Oh god I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything I've been busy out of my mind with school work and I slowly forgot. OTL (- I learnt that from another fan fiction :3)

* * *

Alfred and I were finally reunited with a sweet embrace. The bliss of togetherness suddenly turned sour when an annoying french accent cut through the atmosphere.

"Ahlfreed, I 'ope yoou ahnd your boiyfrheend arhent dohing ahnything that'll scar Peetair~!"

Another, younger, energetic voice came after. "Pet**ER**! Stupid beard!" ...I like this voice. Starting to chuckle I suddenly want to meet the kid.

I look up to Alfred. His face has changed so much over the years, it has slimmed but it still holds a childish roundness to it. His eyes are still a bright blue, full of light and hope...familiar, even... He's looking at me, almost as surprised as I am to hearing the two voices. I then, look behind Alfred, past the gate and at a tall silhouette standing next to a shorter one.

Alfred moaned and his head flopped onto my shoulder. "Damn, not no~w!" His voice was whiny and impatient. Like a small child that didn't want to leave the park just yet but it's getting late. Suddenly, he became extremely heavy.

The taller silhouette has one of their hands in their pockets and some smoke drifting out of the left side of their head, they are stepping away from the shorter body, and with the free hand, is holding back the shorter silhouette. The shorter one, had both arms reaching towards the taller. "Don't you think you're better than me!" Then suddenly the shorter relieves itself from the taller's defense and goes and kicks the taller where no man should ever be kicked. The taller silhouette can no longer be seen and there is a triumphant pose from the shorter. "Ha! Ha!" Both of the shorter's hand's are placed on their hips and their legs are stood far apart.

...Well that certainly was an interesting show. Apparently Alfred knew the two. They seem like complete idiots. I turn back to look at Al who was burrowing his face into my shoulder murmuring: _Holy shit, I finally see him and you guys show up. Brilliant, fucking brilliant._ The 'Brilliant' continued on. I guess he isn't as innocent as I remember him. But that's ok, I've changed as much as he has.

Then another silhouette appears. "Peeteeer! You know Francis is weaak!" It had less of an accent, but I could tell it was Spanish. The silhouette walked incredibly slowly but had an energetic voice. The new silhouette hunched over the area where the taller silhouette one stood and nudged it. "You know we're meant to be looking for Alfr-" The warm voice pauses as the shorter silhouette hits their arm and points this way.

Me and Al are now sat on the floor next to each other facing the comical display. Alfred is sat cross-legged with his hands behind him supporting his weight. I'm sat on his right, my left arm rested on my arched left leg. In the sunlight, I noticed the clothes Al was wearing. Alfred's black t-shirt had a small, white superman logo on it in the bottom right corner. On his wrist was a sweatband that had the american flag printed on it. His dark blue jeans had holes in the knees and he was wearing canvas shoes with white and red stripes on it and three star studs near the heels. Patriotic much? I smirk and Alfred notices my gaze and smiles. I swiftly turn away to look at the nearing trio. Why is it suddenly hotter?

They're standing by the rusted fence now. The shortest is in the middle. He is wearing blue, knee length shorts, a white, short sleeved shirt and some white Velcro trainers. He has bright blue eyes, similar to Al's. And he had messy, ash-blonde hair. He has a wide, expecting grin on his face. Ah yes, the kid who kicked the french man in the bollocks. "...you remind me of someone in a picture at home..." His grin soon turns into deep thought...I resemble someone that he knows? At home? Surely he isn't with these two.

"Oui! Whell notissed Pet-**ERRR**!" The man to the left of Peter still had a look of anguish upon his face. He had tied up, shoulder-length, blonde hair. A cigarette hung loosely between his lips and stubble covered his chin. Not short stubble, it was almost long enough to be a pitiful fuzz on his face. He stood awkwardly, he wore a dark purple shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore straight black trousers and pointed black shoes. "Ah~ **merde! **My shoees!" The Frenchman known to be called Francis. Easy name to remember regarding the country he's from. Started to look anxiously at his feet...What a poof.

Then looking over to the final man. He looked totally out of it. His dark brown hair was rugged, he wore a loose, pale yellow shirt and again straight black trousers. But this time he had a green and white striped apron around his waist and wore deep blue trainers. "I think Alice said the chico in the picture was called Arthur." His green eyes glanced down to meet mine. ALICE! ...No, I can't get too ahead of myself. But...

Alfred knows them, they say they have seen a picture of a child similar to me now, then a woman called Alice. My sister Alice, Alfred knows Alice because of obvious reasons...My sister is near here?...That fucking Prussian bast-

My thoughts were suddenly cut off from a loud screeching sound. That gate really needs to be replaced...

"Hey, Arthur." Al stood before me with his hand outstretched. He had a loving smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Damn, he could do evil with that face. "Welcome back!"

"...Yeah..." That is all I could reply with. I fear if I talk too much I'll start crying again. I reach up to his hand and grab it as tight as I could. And this time, I'm not letting go.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked back up the small hill and strolled down a pothole filled road. The sky was a beautifully decorated with orange and red. There was a gentle warm breeze and tree's rustled as we walked past them. To the left of me is Alfred. Walking with a grin plastered across his face and his hands stuffed into his pockets. He has a certain magnetism, a rare gift no less. To the right of me is Peter. He's carrying the box of tools Al was holding before. I quote him saying 'Psh! This is nothin'!' then struggling to pick the bloody things up...he wont let us help him...and watching him carry the heavy equipment with both hands somewhat reminds me of Alfred when he was younger. He has a look of determination hiding his weariness. It's rather admirable. I guess he was trying to impress Alfred, he seems quite attached to him. In front of me are two friends of Al... I assume... The one on the right is Francis. He his flirted with **four **women that we have walked past in the last seven 's a bit of a man-whore in my opinion. And to the left of him, is Antonio. He's away with the fairies. And is often mumbling 'Lovino'...A family member? Lover?...A pet?...now that I think about it, why the hell would he be mumbling about a pet?...never mind...He acts a little more carefree than the rest of this odd group...I don't blame him. These guys together seem to be very draining.

Then, we arrived at a small cafe. The one I was heading to earlier but I got a little sidetracked. Outside there were six round, wooden tables that were fixed to the ground. There were also baskets of flowers hung up next to the door. They're well tended to and are full of life. The building had two floors, and it was made out of a dark, red brick and there are two large baywindows on either side of the door. Entering the building through an old, wooden door with a small window near the top of it, led us to a clean but warm environment. There was a small bell that sweetly jingled as the door opened. The floors were a dark wood and the walls were painted a cream colour with a dark wooden skirting. The room was sectioned into three. Next to the door on both sides are more plant pots but held Dracaena plants in them. On the walls were pictures of different types of herbs and plants. Looking forwards there are two dark wooden tables that have three seats around each, then, further behind them is a wooden counter. On the counter that stretched across the 10 foot section, was a glass cabinet, supposedly for holding things like cakes and such. Next to that is a menu held in a stand. And at the very end is a cash-register. Behind the counter is a door that probably leads into the kitchen or a supply room of sorts and a set of stairs that most likely leads to the floor above. The other two sections are separated by a half-wall. These have more tables and chairs, with large bay windows that look out to the street.

A woman, with two long, blonde pigtails and large, round glasses. Wore straight black trousers, a white blouse and purple tie. Was wiping a table with her left hand and holding a tray of cups and plated in her right. "I'm sorry but we've clo-" She looked up "-sed..." her sentence broke. Her green eyes widened, fixed on me. I knew who she was, but let's just play this out for a little longer. The plates started to rattle. She knew, and tears formed in her eyes from knowing. "Arth-**AH!**" The moment was broken with the interruption of peter dropping the tools on the floor. Everyone jumped slightly, then turned around to focus on the child.

"S-sorry..." Peter apologised, looking at the floor embarrassed.

Goddamn it.

Then there was a clatter and then the attention was drawn away from Peter and back to the woman. The tray of dishes was now on the table. Her round glasses held in her left hand as she covered her eyes with her right. She then deeply exhaled and looked at me. A loving smile spread across her face. "Hello again, Arthur."

"It's good to see you again, Alice."

We then both broke into grins and tears.

* * *

We were taken upstairs, into the apartment of Alice, her son Peter, husband that I haven't met yet, and Alfred who's a lost puppy without a place to stay.

We were sat in the living room. It had white walls and a cream carpet. There was a glass coffee table in the middle of the rectangular room, a dark fabric three seat sofa was against the wall next to the door and and on the right of it was a matching chair that was placed diagonally in the corner of the room facing inwards. On the opposite side of the room was a large TV that stood on a white cabinet. On the left next to the TV was a dark brown beanbag, that was most likely for peter.

Sat in the single chair was Francis, one leg crossed over the other. On the three-seat sofa sat Alice, the closest to the door, me, in the middle, Al, sat the nearest to Francis and Peter who sat on Alice's lap. Finally, in the beanbag, sat Antonio who looked highly comfortable.

"...So..." Antonio, painstakingly said. "...you've been in prison...were you taken from be-"

"NO!" I interrupted him before he could finish the word, both saving Peter's innocence and myself from explaining it.

Peter gave him a snide look. "Be-?" ...the damn kid isn't innocent.

Antonio just stared blankly at him, feeling Alice's glare.

We've been sat he're for an hour now, explaining and catching up with one another.

Peter, satisfied with himself, turned to me and paused to look at my face. "...Uncle Arthur..." Taking in the fact I was his Mother's brother.

...Uncle...Wow. I never knew how much a simple word could have such an effect on me...

"...Uncle Arthur, you're eyebrows are big." Peter plainly said.

FUCKING BRAT!...Shit, now everyone is snickering. I poke at his eyebrows.

"Speak for yourself, kid." I can tell this one is going to be difficult.

A sudden snort came from next to me. Both Peter and I look over to an American hiding his head in his shirt giggling and a Frenchman covering his mouth and wiping away some tears.

"...Fuzz face and no head are wetting themselves." I commented, sharing an un-amused look with Peter.

"FUZZ FACE?!" The sudden outburst of the Frenchman made the concealed American finally burst out into laughter, along with Alice and Antonio who was covering his face with a pillow.

...This is nice. Really nice. I'm surrounded by family, old and new friends...I feel needed and loved.

Then, Antonio's phone rang from inside one of his trouser pockets. He picked out the phone and answered it.

"Hello~"

_'WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?'_

It isn't even on handheld and everyone could hear it...Is this Lovino?

"Aah~ I forgot the time!" Antonio pulled the phone slightly away from his ear and rubbed it.

_'BASTARD! HOW THE SHIT DID YOU FORGET THE TIME?'_

"Uh..."

...wow...I look over to Alice who was covering Peter's ears...I dont think that'll work...

"Lovino~" Antonio slowly started to grin.

_'WHAT IS IT?!'_

__"¿Estabas preocupado por mí?"

Silence.

_'...no...'_

He obviously was, a pause like that, and then no longer shouting...what did he say anyway? I look over to Al. Who was grinning a hell of a lot...WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY?

Al looks at me. "I'll tell you later..."

...So he can speak Spanish...Of-bloody-course.

I give him a blank stare of sheer amazement and turn to look at Antonio again.

He puts the phone back in his pocket then stands. "Thank's for the tea."

"No problem..." Alice give's a bewildered stare. "See you tomorrow..."

This obviously hasn't happened before.

"Thehn Ih'll leahve tooh!" The Francis stood up. "Au revoir, Alice!" He then strolls out of the room.

Alice opens her mouth to say goodbye but the shutting of the door stops her.

Now it's just the four of us. Sat on the same settee. In silence.

* * *

Alice Yawns and looks down to Peter who was asleep on her lap. "Well, I have a shop to run tomorrow...I'm going to bed." She look's over to me, "It's amazing to see you again Arthur. It really is." and gives me a gentle smile.

"Do you need help with him?" I point at the snoozing twelve year old.

"Hm? No. It'll be fine" And with that, she scoops her arms underneath Peter and lifts him up. "I didn't go to the gym for nothing."

...Impressive...

"G'night Alice!" Al says in a softer voice than usual.

"Night.." Alice then leaves the room yawning.

There is now only the television that fills the silence.

"...Then there were two." I finally said something.

"Yeah." Al replied.

...Nice reply...

"Oh! I remember what I wanted to ask you!"

I turn to look at him.

He glances over to me."Where're you stayin'?"

Oh. That. "In an apartment, close to the park actually!"

"Hmm.." He then averts his gaze to the TV. "It's getting dark out."

"What? You think I won't be able to walk myself home or something?" I grin at the thought.

"Yeah." He bluntly replied.

The hell?...I was being sarcastic...

Alfred looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "I don't think you'll be safe walking home..."

"You're too honest. I hope you know that."

Al then chuckles. "You've said that before."

"...I did?" When was that?

"When we first met!"

* * *

_"Arthur, this is Alfred. Why don't you play with him whilst I go shopping." My mother walks up the hill, leaving me with this...child..._

_"Hewwo Awfur! My name is Alfwed!" A small boy with glasses named Alfred was loud and waved at me._

_"H-Hello Alfred..." Was all I could think of._

_"Awfur!"_

_"Y-yes?" Is this usually how a four year old would speak?_

_"Yaw eyebwows are big!" He exclaimed._

_"HEY" _

_"Hahaha!"_

_"They aren't big!"_

_"Awfur is sad?" He suddenly has a blue expression on his face._

_"...no..." _

_"Sowwy Awfur..."_

_"I'M OK! REALLY!" _

_"...weally?"_

_"Really..."_

_"Awfur is nice."_

_"No I'm not." I'm not a nice kid...people are mean to me for a reason...aren't they?_

_"AWFUR IS A NICE BOY! HE ISHN'T MEAN!"_

_"...Mean?" ...What does he mean by that?_

_"Awfur!"_

_"..Yes?"_

_"Can I hold yaw hand?"_

_"Uh..." They'll see me.._

_"Awfur! Let's pway on the swings!" He drag's me towards a swing-set. He's surprisingly strong._

_"H-Hold on!"_

_"Hahahaha! Hey __**'AWFUR!' **__who's your boyfriend?" A group of boys are sat on the tower._

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Awfur, those boys are are bad..."_

_"..." I couldn't reply with anything._

_"AWFUR IS A GOOD BOY!"_

_"No Alfred! Shush!" No, they'll hurt you!_

_"Hahahaha! Arthur has a boyfriend! Arthur has a boyfriend!" The boy's were chanting from the tower._

_"BE QUWIET!"_

_"Shut up four-eyes!"_

_"Alfred! Don't go over there!" Please!_

_"Awfur...why?"_

_"Because they'll hurt you."_

_"ARTHUR YOU LIAR!" A boy shouted from the group._

_I'm not a liar...no..._

_"Awfur?"_

_No..._

_"Awfur?"_

_I'm not a Liar._

_"Awfur!"_

_Why? Why did you say I was a liar?_

_"AWFUR!"_

_You're the liars._

_"__**AWFUR STOP!**__"_

_"Huh?"_

_I realised that Alfred now looked a lot smaller than before...and he was further away..._

_I had climbed up the play-tower and was holding the leader of the group off the edge of the tower, he was bleeding from his nose...A lot. And was crying...A lot._

_"We're sorry Arthur!" Said one of the boys from behind me._

_"Please don't drop him!" cried another._

_I pulled the leader back onto the platform._

_"...Arthur's an idiot."_

_Huh?_

_There was a sudden rush of air then a hard thud._

_...I hurt. All over..I hurt._

_"AWFUR! ARE YOU OK?!" A small, scared voice gets nearer. Then fades._

_When I came around, Alfred was lying on my stomach._

_"A-l...fr-ed..?"_

_He suddenly jolts up and looks at me._

_"Awfur!"_

_His glasses are broken and he has some cuts on his face. I sit up._

_"What happened?"_

_"Awfur fell asweep and the bad boys went home."_

_"I mean your glasses and face."_

_"I wran over here and fell over!"_

_"...Did you really?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Don't say it like you're proud of it..."_

_"...huh?"_

_"Nothing...um, Alfred?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"...aren't you scared of me?"_

_"No...do I have to?"_

_"...you're kind Alfred."_

_"Awfur..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I was scared"_

_"Alfred, don't ever be scared. That's how they hurt you!"_

_"How do I be not scared?"_

_"Pretend you're not scared."_

_"But...But Awfur is my firwst ever friend!"_

_"Alfred...you-"_

_"Awfur is my friend! He isn't mean abwout my gwasses or words..." He looks down at the ground..._

_So he does know..._

_"Alfred."_

_"...yes?"_

_"You are my first friend too..."_

_A wide smile spread across his face "THAT MEANS I'WM AWFURS BEST FREIND!"_

_"...Hey Alfred..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"You're too honest."_

* * *

I remembered it.

"...y'know.." I said.

"Yeah?" Al grinned.

"You've become a sentimental bugger." I smirked and messed up his hair.

"He~y! That was me~an!" Al started to pout and use a sarcastic tone.

"Hahaha" I leaned back into the sofa and my head brushed against something. I reach back to see what it was, and I find it pretty quickly. It was Al's arm resting behind my head...I could feel the muscle underneath his skin...

"'S there somethin' wrong?"

I realise that I was prodding at his arm. "You're a big boy now~!"

"'Course I am."

"And your speech has improved." I grin at him.

"What did you expect?" He give's me a 'you're-so-fucking-weird' look.

I laugh. "I expected a weedy, glasses boy with a speech impairment!"

...he doesn't look very happy...

"I'll show you weedy!" He suddenly gets up and walks to the other side of the coffee-table.

"...what're you doing?"

"C'mon! Let's arm-wrestle!" Al then sits on the floor and puts his arm onto the table.

"What..." Where did this come from?

"What's the matter Arthur? Think you'll lose?"

That fuck.

I get off the sofa and sit on the floor and also put my arm onto the table. "You'll eat those words."

"Ha!"

Then he grasps my hand.

"No using a second arm, no lifting your arm off the table and no spitting!"

"...spitting?"

"Don't ask."

...I suddenly want to know why he said 'spitting'...

"Ready! GO!"

Both of us were suddenly in a battle of muscle.

"...Christ, you've got a hell of a grip..." I breathed...

"Hahaha! You're not doing too bad yourself, old man!"

...old man?...

"Old man? I'm only four years older than you!"

"I've hit a nerve!?"

I tightened my grip.

"I did!" Al sounded excited. Excited that he's pissed me off slightly. SLIGHTLY!

We were probably sat there for a good five minutes.

"Gettin' tired?" Al challenged.

"...Nope." Yep...This kid is damn strong.

"Hey Arthur."

"Hm?" I look up at him. What the hell does he want to say during** battle**?

"Do you want to know what Antonio said?" He grins.

"Now?"

Al suddenly leans close to my ear. "'Were you worried about me?'"

I lose my grip and Al slams my fist against the table. "Foul play."

A sly smirk spreads across his face. "I didn't say it was against the rules~!"

"...shit, you didn't..." I'm dumbfounded. He..he...

"But. You are pretty strong. I had to catch you off guard in order to beat you in a fair match!" He leans onto the table.

"..A **fair** match..?" I rested against the sofa behind me.

"Oh come on!" He props himself up again and flexes his arm. "Did you honestly think you could beat these?!"

"You cocky bastard!" I lightly hit him on the side of the head.

"HAHAHA! Don't be like that!" Al then grabs the arm that swung at him. "Awfur is a good boy...remember?"

Damn it.

"The time." I look at him. "I should get back."

What am I saying?

"Huh?" Al suddenly shoots me with a sad look. "It's gone twelve!"

"I've stayed up later."

"Not that! It's dark out!" He then points outside.

"...oh..."

"Arthur." I look down to him, and he looks straight into my face. "Arthur, don't leave."


	6. Chapter 6

Exams are crap, school is crap, and I am crap for not posting anything in a millennium.

I am now named 'Crap' until further notice.

Thank you for waiting...I cant keep promises. They're difficult to keep.

* * *

Waking up, the sun that filtered through the space in between the curtains, it was faint. Maybe dawn? I covered my head with the white duvet and groaned...Last night...

_'Arthur, don't leave...not yet...' Alfred looks back down at the floor. Away from my face._

_'Al I...' I don't want to leave either, but I'm tired too..._

_He slowly looks up, with an expression that looks like I've just smacked him. Eyes that look like they're about to overflow with tears._

_'Don't look at me like that...I need to get some rest too...' Don't cry, you were a massive cry-baby when you were little..._

_'Sleep on the couch?' He looked away again. Towards the sofa we were once sat on._

_'I would rather sit here wide awake and in a good mood than be an annoying bitch.'_

_'But I haven't seen you in y-...' He stops talking and looks at the door. I turn around to see what he was staring at. 'Peter? What's wrong?' It was Peter, sniveling, clutching a brown teddy._

_'I...I had a b-bad...dream...' He could barely speak through his tears._

_'..I'll leave you to it...' This was my chance to escape...I don't want to, but I'm tired and I haven't spent as much time around Peter._

_'But-'_

_I look at him, giving him the best smile I could. Before he slowly releases my arm and nods._

...Oh my god last night...

I throw the fluffy sheet off of me and look at the clock on the wall on the opposite wall.

7:45

...**Nobody. **Would wake up at this time during a holiday...I'm not even tired.

I eventually roll off of the comfiest bed ever and stretch. I walk out of the blue bedroom and over to the kitchen.

The array of cupboards and draws were daunting. So I just took a guess and went for the one next to the fridge.

* * *

Crap has realised that they have forgotten how to write like they did previously.

* * *

Inside the cupboard was a range of mugs. None of them matched. Not a single one. There was one that looked like a football, a rubix cube one, a 'Saw the Ride' one, one that said 'Sir Awesome' and many more random mugs. Moving them around, I pick out one that didn't seem like a challenge to drink out of (and that was also at the very back). It was tall, had a crimson handle and had red pinstripe lines reaching from the rim to the base. This one should do.

Turning around, I wander over to a stainless steel kettle that is conveniently placed in the right corner. It looks barely touched. Opening it up I take a look inside. No sign of limescale, that could mean two things.

1. He hasn't used this very much. The most possible reason.

And 2. The water is amazingly soft here.

Lifting up the lighter-than-it-looks kettle I go to fill it up by the sink.

After filling the kettle I put it back and turn on the plug socket. Gambling it, I flick the switch on the base upwards. Nothing. Sighing, I flip it downwards and it springs to life. I was expecting it not to work. This is kinda disappointing but also relieving.

Instead of waiting, I rummage through the cupboard above. This entire unit is devoted to beer recipes. After staring at the hardbacks confused I shut the door and go to the one underneath.

This one has been put into sections. One half is full of bird seeds and other various foods. And the other has two other sections again, the top shelf has cloths and kitchen towels, and below there is some old shoe polishes. They look used and I'd dare not touch them.

Standing, I go to the unit behind. Here, there was an array of cereals. I pull one of them off the shelf, it has been opened and half eaten. It's sell-by date ends in a few weeks so it wont hurt to try it.

Placing it on the counter I open the second-to-last cupboard on this side. Inside it holds boxes of various colours stacked on top of each other. I take a red one and open it; it's full of pyramid teabags.** Full**. I suspect that it was a _hilarious_ joke for them to put tea here. And this much too. There had to be a few hundred in here...

Shrugging I put the tin box next to the tall mug. Both were around 20cm tall.

Seeing that the kettle had boiled a while ago I pour the contents out into the sink and refill it. I cant be sure that they have used it or not.

Turning it on again I turn to the awaiting fridge.

* * *

It is now 8:30 and television today is far more boring than I had anticipated.

Slouching ever further into the brown fabric sofa, I shut my eyes, slowly drifting into my land of thoughts.

Then there was a sudden scratching to the left of me. I snap open my eyes and look over. There was a small yellow bird; perched on the window sill. I guess that's who the food is for.

I get up and fetch the bag of mixed seeds.

Slowly and carefully, I open up the window and the small bird whips away and lands on the lamp post opposite. Making sure I didn't spill any on the ground below, I poured a small pile onto the centre and shut the window.

After putting the seeds away I come back into the room and the bird was there again. But was pecking at the pile.

...

8:50 now. I have been watching this little bird hop around outside the window for quite some time.

It's rather sweet really, fluffing its yellow feathers up whenever another bird lands onto the sill and getting it to fly off. I'm learning stuff about that German every day. It's amazing how he is willing to let me see all of this. He's usually all: 'I am the almighty power and you are my minions!' but now...I can see he has a _little_ friend...a friend. Is he actually...lonely?

Ha! What am I thinking?

Rubbing the back of my head I attempt to stand up. I don't think that squatting down in front of the window was such a good idea, my legs have gone dead. Even so, I still stand, and the bird flies away again by the sudden movement.

I put my hands onto my back and stretch, clicking it and then exhaling.

I'm wearing the same jeans as yesterday but this time a grey polo with a black collar. And looking at my watch it says '9:07'. Did I actually zone out for 17 minutes? Wow..

I grab the converse I was wearing yesterday and leave the apartment.

...

Walking towards the coffee shop where Alice was I passed the old playground again.

Peter and Al were squatting around something in the left corner in the back by the swings.

Stepping down the sloping path towards the gate I could see them more clearly. They haven't noticed me yet, I should try and jump them.

_"Welcome back!"_

I stopped in my tracks as I suddenly remembered that they reminded me of something.

* * *

_"Hey Arfur!" An excited voice came from behind._

_I turned around and put my finger to my lips "SHHH! And it's Ar**TH**ur..."._

_Al then put his tongue__ between his teeth and started to silently "thhhhh"._

_Rolling my eyes, I gestured for him to come closer. So he did and squatted down next to me, tongue still between his teeth._

_There was a hedgehog, curled up in the corner of the play area, terrified._

_"A-Ar**th**ur?" Said Al, trying his best to pronounce it properly._

_"You'll scare it if you're too loud, ok?" I smiled gently to him, trying to reassure him that he did nothing wrong. "We need to get it out of here..."_

_"But it's spiky!" He turned to me in a sudden burst of worry._

_"A-Al! Shush!"_

_A shadow suddenly blocked the sunlight from behind, "What's spiky?" an evil voice mocked._

_Gulping, I turned around to face the owner._

* * *

"...ur...arthur...Arthur...**ARTHUR!**"

I was suddenly knocked out of that dreadful memory by an American twang. I had to blink a few times before I could see him properly.

"Oh, Al..." Looking at him, he was tanned, and tall. And was wearing a blue tartan shirt and dirty black trainers.

"Arthur! There's a hedgehog!" Peter shouted from the corner.

Al then turned around, put his finger to his lips and shushed him. "Dude, don't shout!" He then strolled over to Peter and looked back to me. "You wanna see?" He gestured for me to come over.


End file.
